


Skyrim: Deadly Incriminations

by PrincessMidna



Category: Dovahkiin - Fandom, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMidna/pseuds/PrincessMidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonva is a quiet woman living her ordinary day by day life in the small village of Rorikstead. She cannot wait for the day in which she runs off on some big adventure in the vast world of Skyrim. Or perhaps even farther! Her heart however is stuck in Rorikstead with the Nord named Lynrik. Torn between Lynrik and adventure. Her dreams seemingly come true until a horrific nightmare devours her dreamworld whole. Sonva then has to wonder if they will show mercy on her or if they'll force her to meet the headsman....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any copyrights to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or anything in it. Everything belongs to Bethesda and anyone else who produced it. This is just my thoughts on something I hope people can enjoy.
> 
> **Note**  
> Sonva is pronounced like Sonja (Saw-N-Yah) so there is no confusion.
> 
> Thank you reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

    Sonva stared through the quaint cottage windows. Her heart soared as she watched Lynrik picking potatoes in his garden. Rippling waves of golden hair fell to his collar with honey hints from the sun. His jaw was rugged and peppered with soft bristles. She knew she could never confront him about her feelings, but the view was always nice. He started to stand as the heat of Skyrim's summer beat down on the nape of his neck. Lynrik wiped his hand against his forehead as he traipsed for the pail of water. He hunched down, reaching for the ladle, and drenched himself in the water before guzzling down a few drinks. He began about his business, stealing a glance at her, as Sonva's mind traveled through unknown fantasies. Frozen terror crept into every nerve she had as she realized he looked directly at her. Sonva didn't want to risk him seeing her, but she couldn't help her gaze. Her heart yearned for this man. He was a true Nord. Tall, handsome, and rather muscular. She wasn't one to go for simple, idle attractions, but she knew where her feelings truly rested. Even when they were young and making mud pies together. Most children pretended to be healers or Jarls. Not these two. They longed for adventure as they imagined they were in the real world of Skyrim as Khajit and Nord warriors, conjuring creatures beyond the mind's eye, and battling untold dangers. Things no one dared to speak of in this forgotten village. Not many wandered here - to the small town of Rorikstead. Those days were long gone, though. Sonva shook her head as to shake away lost memories. He probably doesn't even remember, you silly nit! her conscious scolded her. Sonva pivoted on the ball of her foot, heading straight for the door. Today's the day, she told herself, I'm going to walk up to Lynrik and just tell him. I must! Her door swung open with intent as she started for Lynrik. Before she even reached the edge of the soft grass she stopped. Ugh, you always do this, Sonva! her conscious screamed at her. The pulsating in her chest threatened to expose her as it lunged heavily against her ribs. Lynrik paused and smiled as he headed for her. Oh, great, now you've done it! He's heading this way and you're going to just blubber all over yourself. As always. Her conscious mind wouldn't leave her be. Doing her best to ignore her own mind, she was able to muster a bashful smile at him.

    "Good day m'lady." his voice was gruff, yet welcoming.

Sonva just stared at him, mouth gaping like a fool. _What are you doing?!_ her conscious mind screamed at her once again. _How do you expect to get anywhere with this man if all you do is stare, stare, stare, stare?!_

Oh, be quiet, you!

Sonva let out an exasperated sigh as soon as Lynrik was out of eyesight. He was just being polite, she knew this, but she couldn't even whisper a casual "hello" at the man. Shame washed over her as she sunk next to her cottage. Her fingers fumbled over some soft grass. Sonva didn't know what to do. How could one man make her feel this way? She knew was in for some serious trouble. With that she stood, wiping off as much dirt as she possibly could, and went into her home.

"I'm not going to sulk." she had a new determination.

"If I can't be with a man because I can't talk to the man, well then, I'll simply leave."

It may have seemed rash when she said it outloud, but she didn't want to torture herself with this gorgeous man any longer. So with a breath and her head held high, she started packing up as much as she could carry. She grabbed a few pots and spoons, some blankets made of deer hide, the chicken feather pillow her dad crafted for her, and was reaching for an apple when her thoughts tried to consume her once more. As she was starting her gathering she began setting things outside. Things she knew she would need for her journey. Sonva looked like a busy bee, mindlessly running back and forth. As she reentered the cottage she was so captivated in her own activities that she didn't even hear the rapping on the door.

"Ah-HEM!" came a strong voice.

"OH!" she shrieked dropping everything as she jumped. In one motion, without even looking at the guest, she knelt down trying to regather and organize her things.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry miss," he said apologetically as he rushed to her side, "I was just wondering why the door was open and even more curious as the things sitting out front."

It was him. For the second time today, in less than an hour, she felt as though the wind caught in her throat. She cleared her pipes trying to force the speech to exit her lips.

"H-Hi. What may I do for you, Sir Lynrik?" the question was formal. She wasn't used to talking with him anymore. While they were close in their childhood, for reasons beyond her imagination, they had lost touch. Maybe he was just bored with her.

"Uhm, Lynrik. Just Lynrik. I was wondering what it is you're doing. I saw some eggs outside amongst the horde of items lain about. Are you offering a trade?"

"Not to disappoint, but no. Those are for me. I'm readying for travel and I want to be prepared."

"Surely your eggs will spoil. Why not trade for some bread and I'll even give you a horse and cart? If you could part with a chicken."

"Yes, I suppose that shall do. Thank you, you are too kind, sir."

"Ah, it's just Lynrik, really. No need for formalities, Sonva."

"I thank you again. Is there something else I can assist you with?"

"Well only one other thing troubles my mind."

"And what, pray tell, is troubling you so?"

    She couldn't believe the words were just flowing out of her mouth now. Like a dam busted allowing the river to burst through wildly.

"I was wondering, that is, I was hoping you could tell me why it is that you're leaving? And so hurriedly."

"Well I don't view any reason for me to stay here. This town is small - barely on the map. Skyrim is vast and the unknown awaits."

"What if there were a reason for you to? Would you then stay?"

"If a reason were given I wouldn't be packing my things. However I've aged 20 years and I see no reason to stay. Do you?"

    Sonva didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she couldn't fathom what this man wanted. Especially after many years had passed with them not speaking minus for the trades. Rorikstead was small enough that if someone needed a cow they could trade a few chicks. Money wasn't always an issue though the inn preferred it as payment.

"Well... I do have a thought that may make you at least reconsider." he paused.

"Go on, then."

"What about me?"

    The words were but a whisper. Everything in this moment stood still. Dust particles were visible through the sunlight from the windows. It was like time had just stopped. Did she imagine his words? Is this all just a dream? Sonva stared deeply into the eyes of the man who long ago stole her heart. She couldn't tell if this was a joke or him being serious. Too many years had passed since their childhood.

"Surely you jest." Sonva started to get defensive. It was the only way she knew.

His words were quiet, apparently too quiet for her to hear. "No, I was just -"

"Because if this is a joke, sir, and you think it fun to come into my home and toy with my emotions - you're sorely mistaken! I will not be made a fool!" Sonva didn't realize she was shouting out the words.


	2. The Arrangement

Lynrik stared at her intently. Sonva's chest heaved up and down angrily. She, of course, didn't hear his words over her own.

"I mean no ill will, miss. It's just that -" his voice trailed off as his eyes wandered downward, towards the floor.

"I'm sorry. My mind is just befuddled." Sonva paused for a moment.

"Well, what do you think Sonva? Am I reason enough to stay?"

Her heart escalated rapidly as it's beating hummed in her ears.

"Why do you say this, Lynrik? Who am I to you? We don't speak on a day to day. What do you want with me?"

"You. That's it. I know tradition is to take an Amulet of Mara and propose. Instantly get married because life is short in Skyrim, right?"

Sonva simply nodded.

"Well I don't want that. Do you? Does that really sound good to you? Because if it does I'll go get the Amulet right now. Even if I must travel all the way to Riften on foot."

"Why me? Why not any of the other fair maidens around this town?"

"They're not you. They're vain and crude and lack things that only you possess. Like us growing up together, for instance."

"You said you didn't want to just propose. What would you have instead?"

"I want a courtship. Call me old fashioned if you must, but I don't see why we have to expect life to be short. Look at the late High King Torygg. The man was old and still able enough to take on Ulfric. Yes, life is dangerous. That's life. Why does it  **have** to mean that we will die before we reach 40 years?"

"So, you want us to be together without marriage?"

"Indeed."

Sonva waited to answer. Her thoughts were swimming too swiftly. She was caught unawares and she never liked that.

"So what do you suggest?"

"You live here. I live in my home. We just go from there. I'll bring you flowers everyday if you want. I'll bring you sweet rolls or pies if you wish. The only thing I ask is that you're mine."

"So I'm property?"

"Woman why are you so defensive of little words? Do you not want to be with me?"

"No, I do. I will. I've just always been on my own. I never expected you to want me."

"I do."

"I'm glad for that. So yes, **Lynrik** , I will be with you." she emphasized the name jokingly.

They both shared a laugh briefly before the tension in the room became palpable. Sonva fidgeted with the few items she was still holding onto as she shuffled her weight from one foot to the other. She'd never been with a man before. She'd never even been alone with a man before. She didn't know what to say or what to do. What was appropriate and what was not. Her mother passed giving birth to her. With only her father to raise her there wasn't much schooling on etiquette.

Lynrik lifted his gaze to meet her eyes.

"You can tell me if I'm being too forward, but may I kiss you?"

"Well, that is much too forward!"

"I apologize."

"No, don't. Don't apologize. I mean, yes, I do want to kiss you or be kissed, but I've never -" her speech stopped almost glumly.

"Nor I." Lynrik's voice was understanding.

"You haven't kissed anyone?"

Lynrik's sigh was sudden and virtually aggravated. 

"Sonva, all I've ever wanted was you. Since we were kids. I've waited for this day for a reason. Do you know?"

She shook her head in response.

"It was fifteen years ago to this very day that we became close. I promised you on this day so long ago that we'd always be friends and that I'd always protect you."

"But we didn't remain friends."

"We may not have spoken, but I was always willing to talk to you or be around you."

Sonva stood ever so still. She dared not move for she still couldn't tell if this was a dream or reality. Finally Lynrik was the one who spoke getting tired of the waiting.

"Oh, damn it!"

Passion took over him as he strode to Sonva. She was standing in front of the kitchen table watching him with wild eyes. With one hand he reached the back of her neck, grabbing some hair in the process, and pulled her to close the distance. He pressed his lips hard onto hers grabbing her hip with the other hand. She released the items she held letting them crash to the floor as her arms wrapped around Lynrik's body. She kissed him fervently letting all of her want and desire flow between their lips. He picked her up and placed her on the table, never letting their lips part. In the same motion, using only one arm, he knocked everything off of the table. He started to crawl on top of the table pushing her back against it. He started to kiss down her cheek to her neck as he ripped the blacksmith's apron off of her. Her head tilted upwards as much as it possibly could as her legs went slack. He ran his hand down her neck, slowly to her bosom caressing her tender skin, and opened the dress that concealed it. With a gasp and in one fluid motion she sprang up. He fell back using his arms and legs to support his weight and keep him from falling.

"What's wrong?" his words came in breathy pulses.

"I, um, I want to wait."

"To wait? For what?" he smiled. "Do not alarm, Sonva, I won't leave. I'm yours."

"No, no. I'm not afraid. I just want to wait for marriage. Call me old fashioned, I guess."

They both smiled trying to catch their breath. Lynrik cleared his throat.

"Well, then," he said as he hunkered off of the table "I suppose we will leave it at that. I do apologize."

She simply smiled up at him.

"Do not apologize. That was intense to say the least."

"Okay well," again he cleared his throat, "woo, I'm going to go now." They both chuckled.

"Okay."

"I'll see tomorrow or later."

"Til then."

Sonva sat upright on the table with her legs bent at the knee yet separated still, as she watched him leave the cottage. She inhaled sharply as the warmth of his touch danced on every nerve. Humming tingles played sprightly all over her lips... neck... bosom. She sighed in complete bliss. She'd never felt the touch of a man before. Her head shook as though to shake the images from her mind.

_Wake up! Stop dreaming! Tomorrow you'll wake up in your bed and this will have all just been a dream, right? Right! He's not into you. How could he be? Oh, just what the hell was that anyway? By the Divines I'm too confused._

Sonva floundered off of the table and knelt down as she started to clean up the mess. The next few hours she spent cleaning, organizing, and replacing things all around. She even decided to tackle the chore of doing the dishes, laundry, and sweeping the entryway to her home. Then she went outside, fed the chickens and the cow, and finally made her way back to her home. Her mind wandered all over as she went to her room. How could she sleep when her mind felt so hazy? She didn't know how she was going to, but she knew she'd find a way. She stripped down to her undergarments and grabbed a gown from the drawer. She didn't know how it got on her or even how she wound up laying in bed. Her mind was a million miles away from that room and moment. Finally her eyes drifted shut and sleep encased her thoughts.

That night she dreamt of chickens and golden waves of honey. Horses galloping about and the carts that followed them. In the morning she woke feeling groggy and worn down. A good night's sleep escaped her. Sonva's thoughts of last night screamed in her head as she dressed for the day. Upon leaving the room she began making fried eggs and bacon when the tapping came on the door. Making her way to the door she wiped her greasy hands on her apron. She opened the door to find Lynrik on one knee smiling up at her. Purple and blue mountain flowers in hand he arose at the sight of her and pecked her cheek.

"Good morning, m'lady!"

"Morning." she took the flowers and went into her cottage, Lynrik on her heels.

"Would you care for some breakfast?"

"Please." he sat at the table.

"So about last night...."

"Tell me you didn't change your mind."

"Of course not!" she giggled. "I was just thinking. Would it be a good idea to stay here or to travel?"

He paused staring at her. She could almost see the gears in his head grinding against each other as they turned.

"Well, I think that we should get established first. Get some money put back so we can travel and set up somewhere nice."

"Do you think we'll ever be able to afford Solitude?"

He scoffed a smile "But of course!"

 

Several months passed. Over time they became inseparable again. Always laughing, always together, always dreaming of what the next day would bring. Until one day her father came home in a drunken rage. The man was never quite right after his wife had passed birthing their only child. Lynrik was busy tending to the weeds, trying to get them pulled before the light escaped fully for the night. He had spent so much time with Sonva this particular day that he almost didn't get to his chores. Right as one of the weeds finally lifted from the root he heard it.  **Slam**! He knew what that sound was. Lynrik shot up and barreled through the cottage door to Sonva's house. He ran around the cottage looking for her. The screams were echoing so he couldn't tell which direction they were from.

_"No, no please! Father!"_

Lynrik ran checking every room to no avail. He was headed out of the home when his foot tripped on a sabre skin rug. As he turned to curse at it, he noticed a handle sticking out of the floor where the rug had been. Lifting the rug out of his path Lynrik fumbled his fingers across the handle.  **Crash!** Within an instant the handle was up and he jumped into the darkness. Lynrik followed the small pathway to a dim-lit room. As he rounded the corner he saw Ystamuur standing against a wall, pinning Sonva to it by her neck with one hand. His other hand came up in a fist. Before he could swing Lynrik came to him, grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind Ystamuur's back. Instantly Ystamuur let go of Sonva who crumbled to the ground gasping for breath and crying. Once Sonva was out of immediate danger Lynrik pushed Ystamuur up against the opposite wall, facing him directly.

"You hit her, now I hit you."

Lynrik swung on Ystamuur. His fist collided with his face so many times Sonva lost count. He headbutted Ystamuur and kneed him in the liver.

"Lynrik!" Sonva cried out.

Lynrik dropped the old man, letting his limp body collapse on the ground, and spat on him.

"Come near us again, you milk-drinkin' bastard, and it'll be the last thing you do. Sonva saved you now. She won't next time."

He just smiled up at Lynrik, teeth stained red with his own blood.

"That's no way to talk in front of a lady, lad."

Sonva tugged on Lynrik's arm trying to get him to move. He growled muttering something inaudible underneath his breath. He turned grabbing Sonva's wrist and guided her upstairs and to her room.

"Pack. We leave now."

Sonva did as she was told. She already had most of the things packed and ready as she awaited earnestly for this day. Lynrik grabbed the makeshift luggage from Sonva and headed for the door making sure she stayed in front of him. Before exiting the cottage he looked at Sonva with a rage all his own.

"Does the cellar have an exit to the outside?"

She nodded. Instantaneously Lynrik grabbed a lock from one of the barrels, locked the secret door, and kicked the rug back over it. Sonva shot a quizzical glance at Lynrik. He merely shrugged with a smirk on his lips.

"At the very least it'll slow down the drunkard."

Once outside they piled their things one of Lynrik's carts. He looked at her lovingly and helped her into the passenger's side of the bench seat. Lynrik promptly climbed into the carriage. Fumes nearly pouring out of every pore that he had. "Hyah!" he snapped as he flicked the reigns hard, urging the horse to take off galloping. The mare did as she was told and began their journey to a new world. A new life. A new beginning. Pitch black night surrounded their cart as the hooves of the mare pounded against gravel and dirt roads. By morning they were half way to White Run. Sonva sat up while trying without success to stretch in the small space they had. Lynrik finally glanced at her. In the morning's sun he could finally see what her father had done. Different hues of blue and purple touched different parts of her face, neck, and even on her arms. His anger was apparent even to Sonva. She didn't know what to say or what to do. So she reached for a blanket from the cart and hid as much as she could. The rest of the ride she dared not look at him. She just sat in utter silence not wanting the tension to explode on her. When they made it to Whiterun they were greeted by the guards.

"What is your purpose here?"

"Please, sir," responded Lynrik, "we wish only to seek shelter and food for the night."

"Have you the coin, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Hitch your horse, gather your things, and speak to Hulda. She's the innkeeper of the Bannered Mare here."

Lynrik took the horse and cart to the stables after directing Sonva to stay put. He apparently paid off a stable-boy to help him carry our things. We made our way to the Bannered Mare with little help required. Once inside they they spoke with Hulda and were escorted to a room. The stable-boy put the items down by the dresser, received his ending payment, and left. Lynrik started to quietly put things away.

"Where will we go?" Sonva's voice was uneasy.

"Well, Whiterun is safe. If you'd like we can stay here. Or in the morning we can make our way to Solitude. However it is more pricey there. We'll need time to gather some money, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed. How long will such a thing take?"

"Sonva, you're the best blacksmith I have ever seen. I know how to mill and barkeep. I don't think it will be a problem."

The days passed and it almost felt to Sonva like he was keeping some secret from her. Sonva woke up feeling out of place. They still had no real place to stay except for the room Lynrik had bartered Hulda for. He would work the night shift while the rowdier crowd was in and she would take the charge out of his pay. Was only 10 septims per night, but it did add up. Lynrik came up with some water for me to drink. "I need for you to get up and get dressed." Before she could answer he had already breezed out of the inn. Sonva didn't know what to think. Usually he was still asleep on the floor by now. He never slept next to her, but let her have the bed every night. It had only been a couple of weeks since they came here and yet she still felt like a betrayer letting him sleep on the floor. She sauntered to the dresser and pulled the drawer open. To her surprise the only thing in any of the drawers was a lavish, light purple dress. The tag on it read Radiant Raiment. She knew she had heard of that name before, yet couldn't recall where. Next to the dresser, in place of her normal boots that were ragged and worn down, was a pair of new black boots made with the best quality leather she'd ever seen. Radiant Raiment again. _Hmm, what is he up to?_ She couldn't help her curiosity. She slipped on the dress and boots as quickly, yet carefully, as possible. She knew this must have caused him a fortune. When she turned around she noticed a piece of paper laying on the floor of the doorway. " _Follow us_ _!"_ was all it read. She looked closer to it, kneeling down, her eyes flitted up a little to the stairway. That's when she spotted the purple and blue mountain flower petals. She beamed with joy. He still hadn't forgotten her favorite. So she followed the path. Down the stairs, out the door, to the right of the inn, and - at that moment came Lynrik's voice.

"Hello there."

He was clad in a nice, white shirt with long sleeves, a pair of black pants the shirt tucked into, and some new boots himself. His usual golden, unruly hair was smoothed back into a loose ponytail and one arm was bent behind his back as the other held the bouquet of matching flowers to the petal trail. The tree behind him in the courtyard of Whiterun had beautiful flowers blooming as the petals gently fell. She showed nothing but the smile that was permanently stuck on her face.

"Ah, Lynrik - I'm speechless! I don't know what to say!"

He smirked in his gentlemanly way "Well, fancy that. Don't say anything just come with me?"

He extended his empty hand from behind his back and grasped hers, intertwining their fingers. As they began to walk to the gates of Whiterun he started to speak with his own beaming smile plastered to his face.

"They say that intertwining fingers like this means the two are destined to be together forever, you know. Do you believe such things?"

"Well, what I can't believe is that you fall for such idle gossip." she teased. "I don't know if I'd say I _believe_ such things so to say, but I hope it's true."

Once they reached the gates the guards held the doors open for them. Not something that is generally done in Whiterun. They began down the pathway towards the stables for the carriage.

"Lynrik, by the Divines, what is going on?"

"Ah, you shall see!"

Sonva giggled with this. She loved his surprises. Every single one he'd ever thrown her way was always romantic and well thought. They arrived at the stables, but their horse and cart was gone. Sonva started to get a little unnerved by this.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Just wait, my love, we haven't gotten there yet."

They rounded the corner of the stables. Their mare was there, but replacing their usual cart was a magnificent black and white carriage. The wood danced in beautiful spirals and luxurious detailing had been handcrafted, as well as painted, into the wood.  
"Oh!" Sonva exclaimed. "How can we afford this?"

"For you I will do anything."

He helped her into the carriage and shut the door. Lynrik tapped on the ledge opposite them and the carriage took off.

"Well," Sonva chuckled, "are you going to tell me where we're headed?"

"To our dreams." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I still own no copyrights to anything dealing with Skyrim. Bethesda and other producers do. This is just for fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading, enjoy! :)
> 
> (There is more to come so please be patient!)


	3. Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I still and never will own any rights to or dealing with Skyrim. :) The wonderful people at Bethesda made this and own all rights to Elder Scrolls this is just me playing in their sandbox.
> 
> TO THE READER: I am so sorry it took so long to post. Had a very long week including someone getting some stitches! So here is another installment to my work, I hope you enjoy. By the way Njada The Treacherous yes is completely fictional and I couldn't find anywhere of Jarl Balgruuf having a wife, never saw one in game play so I decided to make my own twist.

Lynrik and Sonva chatted rather excitedly as they embarked on their journey. Though Sonva had no idea where they were headed to - she still knew Lynrik and his surprises. He was so fond of making her laugh or smile. Even that knowledge made her smile. She knew she'd truly found the one she wanted to spend eternity with. Never would she have thought this would come to pass however. Roughly five hours later the carriage started to slow down.

"What's going on?" Sonva asked earnestly.

"I don't know," Lynrik responded sternly, "stay here."

With that Lynrik jumped out of the carriage and shut the door. All Sonva could do was sit and listen to anything. The wood and the padding in the carriage though muffled the sounds of the outside world. She wrenched her dress in her hands as her knuckles went white from pressure. Beads of sweat emerged from her forehead, trickling down the sides of her face as she let loose the ropes holding open the curtains. She didn't want to see the outside world. Didn't want to see what could possibly have stopped them. Or worse - what could possibly hurt them. There was a bad air about this place. She felt something was not right. Danger was about.

"What's going on, stable boy?" Lynrik asked rounding the corner to meet eye to eye with the young driver.

"Uh, ahm, well.... I - I - I s-seem to have g-gotten turned around, sir, I apologize. We'll be back on schedule soon."

"Apology accepted, but stop the blundering, boy. No one will take you seriously like that."

The boy smiled in kindness at Lynrik for he knew he spoke the truth. Lynrik returned the smile being polite and turned his gaze towards the sky.

The moment soon passed, though, as the boy cried out a painful groan. Lynrik's gaze snapped back to the boy and his face fell in sorrow instantly. As he looked upon the lad he saw a steel sword's tip coming up through his chest. Right near the heart. He knew there was nothing he could do to save him. Emotions washed through Lynrik as he thought of Sonva and what these people would do to her. He kept his face stoic so as to not give away his thoughts. The sword was taken from the boy's chest, instantly crumpling the body on the carriage before falling to the ground. There she stood. Njada Iceveine The Treacherous. Long ago this woman broke the heart of Jarl Balgruuf in more than one way. He had been betrothed some time ago to a very fair and gentle woman. Njada The Treacherous, back then, was just a lowlife thief that no one knew. The maiden was murdered one fateful night leaving the Jarl distraught and beside himself. Njada The Treacherous set into action, going to the Jarl's side, and aiding him in his time of need. She seduced the Jarl with her witty charms and womanly wiles. The night before they were to wed, she stole the jewels from the Jarl and fled. Lynrik knew this woman was not one to toy with. Rumors grew that Njada The Treacherous, herself, killed the maiden as to achieve all of this. That it was a big plan made by the bandits. He swallowed hard as he stared at her.

"Well, hello, stranger. Picked a bad time to get lost. Don't you think?" her voice was like venom.

"Not lost, madame. Just a little turned around. I'll leave now. Go the way I came. I won't tell a soul what happened here if you'll forget my face as well."

A crooked and wicked smile swept across her face.

"Now why would I do that," she spoke slowly yet clearly, "when I could just take everything you have from your corpse?"

"You can have my jewels, thief, just let me live."

"Thief?" she chuckled "Trying to hurt my feelings won't help your case."

"You have none."

"Well, you're right. I don't."

With that she jumped onto the driver's seat, landing in a crouch position. She met his eyes for a moment, smirking at him. She knew she had him right in her grasp, right where she wanted him. In an instant she clutched the seat with her hands and lunged her feet at him, knocking him to the ground. Before he could come back up she jumped again. This time landing on him in a straddling position.

"If this is your best, m'lady, you should train harder!" he jibed as he brought his arms up, interlocking his fingers, and swinging them hard against her face.

She was knocked to the side, but slightly impressed by him.

"No one's really ever gotten a hit in."

"Well, I hate to break that record for you, but I will make my destination. With or without harming someone like _you_."

He stood with his knees bent, arms out. Ready to tackle her or counterattack if need be. She circled him. Watched him carefully. He felt like a rabbit, stalked by a lone wolf. He knew with a flick of her wrist she could kill him in an instant. His heart was pounding hard against his flesh as he could feel the heat of his own blood rushing towards his face. He recognized at this point that his face was probably tomato red with panic. Lynrik also understood that someone like Njada Iceveine The Treacherous would see it on his face. His palms began sweating as the heat rushed through his body. She smiled at him coyly as she continued her circular pattern.

"If you're gonna attack me do it!" He screamed.

She lunged at him, almost on command, smiling the entire time. She knew she'd won already. As her hands clamped down on his shoulders to take him back down to the ground, Lynrik quickly reached in his side and pulled out the hidden dagger. He plummeted it into her chest as his back hit the ground. Even so she began chuckling.

"This isn't over yet." Her smile was vicious.

"You'll be dead in minutes at most lass. Enjoy your last moments." He responded as he flipped her limp body off of him, leaving the dagger behind.

He started for the carriage, jumped in the driver seat, and as he clutched the reigns he heard the sickeningly twisted chuckling of a dying woman.

"Giant! Giant! Giant! Giant!" she started screaming, but as she drew her last breath to scream once more the pain took her.

"HYAH!" Lynrik ordered the horses about to gallop back towards their destination.

As he traveled back he realized the driver's mistake. The road came to a T-Crossing. At this point the road could go to Morthal or go towards Markarth. The sign post though did not indicate one direction for each way. Instead it said both ways went to Markarth. The driver took a right instead of a left, which led them towards the bandit's camp. He shook his head in shame and sorrow.

 

Once in town he dropped down and went around to the side, helping Sonva out. He bowed his head at her like she was royalty. She couldn't help but to giggle.

"My sincerest apologies, my lady. I didn't mean for us to arrive so late. I couldn't foresee such events."

"Kind sir, I forgive you." she just smiled.

"We'll check in for the night and be back on the road at morning's light."

She nodded in response.

 

Sunlight crept up passed the mountains in the distance. Sonva's breath came in puffs with the morning's chill. Lynrik was busy adding luggage into the carriage from the night before so they could get back on the road. Sonva climbed into the driver seat this time. She knew what happened to that poor stable boy and didn't want to sit in the back again. Without Lynrik by her side she felt almost naked. Like a person who lost an arm or leg, while the wound was fresh. Is this what it was like for every new couple? Would this feeling last between them? These were questions that haunted her every day since he asked for her to be his companion. She didn't realize what awaited them however. Sonva looked up to the sky. It was unseasonably dark and rainy for this time of year. The winds had a strange nip to them. Lynrik hunkered down in the seat next to her with a wry smile sealing his lips.

"Soon, my love, you will see what this is all about."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Without another moments hesitation Lynrik whipped the straps to the carriage, urging the horse to carry them further. It wouldn't be a full day's travel before they reached their true destination. She knew he was hiding something, something rather big. She just couldn't place what it was. All she knew at this point was however was that they were in some big forest. Lots of trees as was popular in the wilds of Skyrim. Lynrik pulled on the reigns causing the horse to stop. Sonva was confused. She knew this couldn't be it.

"Why are we stopped?" she shot him a glance.

He could not help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Darling, do you not trust me?"

She cocked her head to the side, smirking.

"You're right. So. What shall we do?"

With only a smile on his face he leapt from the carriage and rounded over to her side, extending his arm once he neared her. The grace of her movements he could never describe accurately. How this woman came to love him was a mystery still to him. As she climbed down with his aide she held his stare and beamed a brilliant smile at him. He felt his heart tug and jump all at once while butterflies danced in stomach.

"This won't take long." was all he said as he lead her. Through the trees was an elf lighting some candles that sat on top of a gorgeous picnic display just under the shading of the trees themselves. Sonva's gasp caught the elf's attention as he turned to face them.

"I'm sorry Lynrik I did not expect you two so soon."

"It's okay, Falrm. There's no harm here. You've done everything I asked and it is beautiful. Please wait by the carriage."

She looked at him, eyes sparkling like the stars with such wonderment in her eyes.

"Oh Lynrik this is lovely!" she started to rush to the picnic cloth, but was abruptly stopped by his hand on her elbow.

".... Lynrik?"

"Not yet. First you must close your eyes."

She giggled as she complied. She could feel the warmth of his fingers as he began wrapping something around her eyes.

"A blindfold?"

"You shall see," he paused, "well figuratively anyway." he chuckled.

His fingers traveled down her arm before intertwining with her fingers. He slowly walked her over to their seats and opened the basket.

"Open your mouth."

Sonva licked her lips worriedly, but resigned her doubts and did as told. She knew he was just trying to be Lynrik. She adored him for that. Suddenly a berry was on her lips and teeth. She took the bite that was given to her. Strawberry.

"Mmm, that was so sweet! How did you ever find one like that?"

"Now try this."

She again opened her mouth and sampled what was offered. Soft, robust cheese. The best cheese she'd ever tasted.

"What is that?"

"Something I created. Made from goats milk, cows milk and a smidgen of juniper berry."

"Lynrik, you are truly gifted."

"One last thing. This time only part your lips."

As she parted her lips this time something cool and hard met them. A cup. She drank slowly enjoying the extraordinary fizzing and bubbles.

"This is what I've been working on since I was a lad. My own cheese and mead to sell. It may be a humble life, but I can provide something."

"I never worried about our life together."

"I know. I am just letting you know you will never have to."

He helped her find the three different items sitting in front her. Every so often picking up one and helping her to eat. Once he knew she was done he stood and sauntered ever so slightly away.

"Lynrik can I take this off yet?"

"No."

"Why not? We've had our picnic, dear -" but before she could finish her statement a soft snowball plowed her, knocking her down. She got up ripping the blindfold off of her eyes. Smirking smugly at him she spoke once again fighting back the giggles in her throat.

"You do realize, sir, that this means war!"

For the next hour the did nothing but run and play. Acting as if nothing mattered. As if Lynrik hadn't almost lost his life to a bandit leader. As if Skyrim didn't have theives. As if rogue mages didn't roam the wild. As if there weren't wolves or frostbite spiders or trolls or even giants that could hunt them at any given moment. Forgetting everything for even an hour.


End file.
